


Magic Trio : Book of the Supernatural

by Bubbly12



Series: Magic Trio Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Legends, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magic Trio aren't known for great magic tricks, but now have been recruited by the U.A.S. the Undercover Agency of the Supernatural to solve cases that no one else can solve.  They will go up against every Myth, Legend, and while keeping it a secret from everyone else.  Maybe USUK and DenNor in later chapters and England/OC, Norway/OC, and Romania/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found in Fanfiction.net. This also my first pot on AOW.

Episode 1 Pilot

 

Monday 9:00 PM : Sawyer Residents

 

"Billy, I thought I told you to get some sleep. We're going to visit your grandmother tomorrow and I can't have you falling asleep." Mrs. Sawyer told her ten year old son Billy. He paused an episode of Soul Eater and turned to his mother.

 

"But mom! It's spring break and why do we have to spend it at grandmas'? She's creepy." Mrs.Sawyer gave her son a stern look, "Please, it's almost over just give me another hour." Billy said while giving his mother a puppy dog look. She sighed and gave in.

 

"Alright, I'll give you until 9:30 then it's off to bed. Do we understand each other?" Billy nodded and started to watch the show when his mother left his room. As he continued to give his attention he didn't notice the figure approaching him. Billy was brought to reality when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and he slowly turned his head.

 

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

 

Mrs.Sawyer ran back into the room when she heard her son scream, "Billy!" The room was empty, but the window was open as if someone came in. "Billy!?"

 

England's Basement

 

"I don't get it." England had invited Norway and Romania to help him with his latest spell. "What's missing or what are we getting wrong?"

 

"England I don't think we should bother with that spell anymore, we've summoned Russia three times already." Norway responded.

 

"Norway's right England, plus Russia seemed really angry when we summoned him the third time." England and Romania both shivered at the thought of Russia while Norway remained quiet. "Let's try another spell instead."

 

"Sure! If you want to screw up another way that's fine by me!" England replied sarcastically,"Why should we practice another spell if can't even do one simple summoning right?" Norway began to read another book, Romania continued to watch England to try to see if he can figure out if can get the spell right. As they continued with their daily activities, Romania noticed a strange smell. 

 

"Hey do you guys smell that?" 

 

"Smell what?" England questioned. Norway began to sniff the air.

 

"He's right, England did you cook something...?" Norway said really drowsy.

"What's that (yawn) got to with anything...?"

 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm really sle-" Romania couldn't finish his sentence because he fell to the floor in a deep sleep. He was soon followed by Norway and England was trying to stay up. He fell to the floor but as he eyes were beginning to close he could only make out a figure.

 

3 hours later

 

England carefully opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a white room. He turned and saw Norway and Romania and they were all seated in chairs. Norway was already awake but Romania was still asleep.

 

"Norway what's going on?"

 

"I do not know. I woke up a few seconds before you did." They both turned to Romania and nudged him awake.

 

"Wha? Who? Huh!?" Romania looked around confused but then saw the other two. "Why are we here?"

 

"I'll tell you why." The three nations turned and saw a man sitting in front of them. He had slick blonde hair and sunglasses.  
"How did you get in here without us noticing?! Who the hell are you anyway!? If this has anything to do with France or America I will-"

 

"No no. This is only about you three." The nations gawked their heads in 'awe'. "We've been observing you as you can see behind me." Three screens appeared showing England talking to a fairy, Romania reading a spell, and Norway preforming a trick on Denmark. "You three have gifts that are so remarkable and all you need is a little more practice. You'll all be unstoppable."

 

"Still doesn't explain the introduction just now." England stated with his arms crossed, "Why should we trust you?"

 

"I'll admit our invitation was a little uncalled for, but I assure you you can trust me." He hands them them three files with their names on it. "Our organization has been watching and studying you three for some time now and decided it was time for us to get acquainted. We call ourselves U.A.S. Undercover Agency of the Supernatural , we solve every supernatural case so it can never be revealed to the world."

 

England read through his profiles and saw they had everything about him in full detail. He was really creeped out by this information but furrowed his eyes. "If what you say is true, how come we never heard of you?"

 

"We've been a secret for a very long time. Not even any of your top gov'ts know we even exist. Now may I explained your first case." He hands England another file and opens it. A boy with red hair and freckles is shown. "Ten year old Billy Sawyer ended up missing last night and he's one of five children being missing." The Magic Trio turn a page and seeing a new child's face, Megan Hernandez 8, Lea Phillips 6, Andrew Tyson 4, Mary Lee 2. "They were all abducted in their rooms around 9:00 PM and they all lived around the same neighborhood. If our sources are correct, he'll be after this girl." A huge screen showed a girl with brown hair in a ponytail with a bored expression. "I want you three to guard Hilary Duke, she's only twelve years old and only culprit seems to be kidnapping kids by her age count." 

 

"Shouldn't the police be handling this?" Norway asked.

 

"This isn't something they can't handle, only you three can do it. The reason why is because there is a spell that requires children 2-12 that will be sacrificed on April 1 and it will be able to bring the dead alive." 

"What!? That's not possible!" The man nodded.

 

"True it never was proven but this requires child sacrifice. That's why I need you three to make sure it's never solved." He slides back a piece of hair back. "You can call me Joe."

 

Duke Residents

 

"Alright you two ready?" England asked as they walked to the house and about to knock the door.

 

"I didn't expect my day to turned out like this. Trying to look for some weirdo England." Complained Romania and Norway just stayed silenced the whole way.

 

"I didn't ask for this either Romania but we might as well make the best of this." He was about to knock the door but Norway grabbed his wrist. "Norway?"

 

"Don't forget to use your human name around them." England sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman, which they assumed was Mrs.Duke.

 

"May I help you?" England pulled out his fake I.D. and badge.

 

"Hello Mrs.Duke, we were sent here to provide protection for your daughter." Mrs.Duke eyed them curiously almost examining them.

"I know, but they sent you three? No offense but you three look like a couple of rookies." 'You have no idea' The three thought simultaneously.' They heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Hilary Duke. She wore her headphone on loud volume, and her eyes were glued on the screen in her phone. Mrs.Duke walked over and pulled out one of the earphones which shocked Hilary to reality.

 

"OW! Mom why did you do that!? Are you trying to make me deaf?" England and Norway rolled their eyes, while Romania grin trying to hold back a laugh.

 

"Sweety, I want you to meet these three detectives. They're the ones here to-"

 

"Protect me I know." Hilary walked closer to the trio. "You guys Detective Kirkland, Strigoi, and Bondevik? If you are, you guys are nothing like they described you be."

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"For starters, they said you'd guys been doing stuff like this for a long time but just by looking at you guys, you have no idea what you're doing. How am I supposed to feel safe if you losers are unprepared."

 

"Hey!" "Why you little" Norway restrained both England and Romania from giving that girl horrible insults she'll ever hear. Norway knelled down to the girls' height and patted her head.

 

"I know you're scared, but we will protect you. I promise." Hilary and Mrs.Duke both blushed and England and Romania were staring in shock of the display. Norway never acted that way with anyone, well maybe Iceland, it just wasn't normal. "It's almost 9:00 you should go to bed."

 

England stood guard in front of the house, Romania in the backyard, and Norway outside Hilary's room.

 

"Hey England, what do you think of the earpiece!" England cringed by how loud Romania spoke in his earpiece they received by Joe. "Great, if only you didn't speak so loudly!"

 

"Will you both be quiet my ear is beginning to hurt because your loud voices." Norway said in his monotone voice.

 

"Sorry Norge." "Yes, sorry old chap." As they continued to be silently be guarding Romania looked his spell he received from Joe.

 

"Hey guys, do you really trust Joe? Why give us one different spell?"

 

"I think the question here is, how do we know it works?" England, "He sends us on our first first case with nothing but one spell and expect us to actually solve this case."

 

"It's nine." Norway said in a whispered tone that caught the other two's attention. England looked at his watch and saw 8:59 turned to 9:00. 

 

"Get ready for anything, Romania keep an eye out for someone passing by, Norway check the girls' room." England commanded.

 

BRSH....

 

England heard shuffling sounds and saw a figure leap out and landed next to the window. "Norway I spotted him! He's getting inside the room!" Norway saw the man getting closer to Hilary and ran towards him. The shadowy man grabbed something from his pocket and throw to the floor.

'A smoke bomb!' Hilary woke up when she heard and boom sound and saw her room covered in foggy smoke. She was grabbed by her arm and pulled up bridal-style. It all happened so fast Hilary's mind was still trying to process it. But it soon caught up when she saw the Kidnappers' face.

 

"No way it's-ah!" The kidnapper jumped out the window with Hilary in his arms. England started chasing after them. 

 

"Romania try to cut him off, I'm right behind him!" 

 

"Rodger that!"

 

"Stop! Put that girl down I say!" England yelled out as he continued to chase the man down. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Eh, might as well. 'Fora fora uzi!'" England chanted out and his hand shot a green beam. The kidnapper saw it head straight for him and jumped out from time. "Wow! That's so cool!" The kidnapper was beginning to head for the woods but then Romania jumped in front of him.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" The kidnapper backed away and saw England and Norway approaching. The Magic Trio slowly began to walk closer, but then the man smirked and whispered, "Cosa..sheru..ba" A bright light flashed blinding the trio. Norway rubbed his eyes and looked back to see.

 

"They're gone."

"No they're not" Romania pointed at a bright light heading towards the forest. 

 

The Forest

 

The three followed behind the light in a safe distance. The light soon began to fade and they quickly hid behind the trees to see the kidnapper tying Hilary to tree with other children tied the same way on other trees.

 

"It's the missing kids." Romania whispered to the others and looked at his watch and saw it was 1:00 PM. "It's already Wednesday."

 

"April 1st, he's going to sacrifice the kids and bring the dead back to life." 

 

"Not if we don't stop it first, read your spells." 

 

BOOM!!

 

The trio soon went flying into the air.

 

"I will not be interrupted!" The kidnapper screeched.

 

"Please stop Mr.Kelp! Please!" Hilary cried as she struggled to get out her bond. "This is wrong!"

 

"I know it's wrong! But it was also wrong for my son to be taken from this world and now I'm bringing him back! No matter what cost!" The kidnapper now as Mr.Kelp, he began to chant. "Zia zoo ba coza lia tora za Bring me back what I have lost!!!" The children began to moan in pain as they felt the their life drain and they began to light up in blue. The blue lights were coming out of the children and began to form a small figure in front of Mr.Kelp. "It's him. It's my boy"

 

"Fora fora uzi!!" A green blast hit Mr.Kelp from behind knocking him to the ground. 

 

"Hara di!" Romania shot red burning beam at the forming figure and making the blue lights return to the children. Mr.Kelp recovered but was enraged that his planned has failed. He punched Romania in the face and was going for his second strike but he was attacked by Norway's spell, "Chara su bi!" A blue beam hit his back and was quickly turning into ice. He was getting up again ignoring the ice cold pain and shouted out another spell.

 

"Zaratai!" Two forms of grey light circles that looked like electricity formed in his hand. "Take this!" The three managed to dodge it in time, but it was only a distraction. Kelp was already behind Norway, "Zaratai!" The electricity ball shocked Norway and he collapsed to ground.

 

"Norway!!" England and Romania yelled. "Hara di!!" "Fora fora uzi!!" The red and green beam swirled around each other and headed straight for Kelp. Kelp didn't have time to escape as he struck in the chest by the spell and hit a tree. He was knocked out cold.

 

"You check if Norway's alright, I'll free the kids!" England said as he went to the children who were slowly recovering. When Romania made sure Norway was alright he went to go help help England. As England was finishing untying Hilary she turned him and asked.

 

"Is he going to be alright?" England saw Norway slowly getting off.

 

"Yes I'm sure he's going to be alright, no need to worry."

 

"No I mean Mr.Kelp" She said pointing to the unconscious man. "I think I know why what he did."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"He lost his son four months ago. He was very sick and Mr.Kelp was already a wreck when his wife died two years ago, so he had no one. He was all alone." England and Hilary both sadly looked at Kelp,wondering what will become him now.

 

U.A.S. Headquarters

 

"Congratulations on your first assignment boys." The nations gave Joe a look when he called them 'boys'. "Hehehe...well, since we have Mr.Kelp in custody we have also have his spell book." Joe showed them a black book with ancient writing that none of them could understand. "This book has been around for centuries and legend says it will make the weakest become a powerful sorcerer."

 

"That's why it was hard to take him. So what do we do with it now?" Romania said eyeing the book.

 

"I will have to seal it away so no one else could ever use it for evil again, but the thing that's bothering me is who was the one who sent this book? Why give it to a man like Kelp, who knows nothing of magic at all." The nations only stared at the book in awe wondering who else was behind this scheme, "I feel something coming."

 

"We won't know until it happens." Norway responded. Joe smirked.

 

"You three really interested in joining the U.A.S.?" Joe asked, the Magic Trio gave eyed one another and looked back at Joe

 

"We might as well."

 

"Training starts tomorrow, be ready because I have more cases for you guys and it's going to get more difficult." England grinned.

 

"We're ready, magic is what we live for."


	2. Romania's Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of my Magic Trio series. Sorry about the delay. So this story, England goes on a solo mission to interrogate Kelp on how he got the book, while Romania and Norway tried to find out who or what has been killing men. They also have a partner to help them out with the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in a little romance in this chapter! I thought this chapter was pretty good.

At U.A.S. Headquarters 

 

“Joe I thought you were going to seal this book away?” England questioned when he saw Norway and Romania looking through the pages. “A change of heart or something?”

 

“Yes, it’s still bothering me how something so powerful got in the hands of someone like Michael Kelp. That’s why I need one of you to give him a visit and get information out of him, would any of you like to volunteer?” Joe looked the trio who exchanged looks, debating mentally with each other who was going to go. “England, do mind taking this case?” England sighed but agreed to it. Joe was kind enough to show them many spells and objects he might as well do this task.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“I need you to get information on how he gotten possession of the spell book. Who gave it to him and why? Feel free to ask more. As for the two of you,” Turning to Norway and Romania, Joe passes them a file, “there’s been three murders of men happening in just one week.” The file showed corpses of the victims with no injuries. “These men had no case of illness and no injury on their bodies. Drop dead as they say.” England frowned at the other two in envy, they get to on a case and he’s stuck with something else. As Romania was looking through the file something bumped into him and it had something hot and wet dripping down his back. Romania looked back and saw a girl, with very light blonde hair in waves, and scared baby blue eyes.

 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! So very sorry!” She cried, while she picked up a styrofoam cup and used a napkin to try and clean the coffee on the floor. Romania couldn’t help but blush at the girls’ shyness, and he felt his heart beat quick.

 

“Um, no it’s alright! It was just an accident and it happens to everyone, I’ll just get a towel.” The girl smiled at him as a thank you.

 

“No need you two. I’ll have someone else clean that up.” Joe said and it reminded the girl why she was here.

 

“Oh Joe! I’m sorry about your coffee! I’ll bring you another right now!” England shivered when he heard the word ‘coffee’.

 

“No need Sara, but I’ll need you to go with Norway and Romania in case something goes wrong. You know what to do.” Sara quickly got off the floor.

 

“Yes sir, you can count on me!” She quickly ran off but when the door closed a crash was heard and the sound of apologies. Joe sighed, while rubbing his temple.

 

“That’s Sara our new intern, she’s useful but a blit clumsy as you just saw now.” 

 

“Joe, how’s she going to help with this case?” Norway asked.

 

“You’ll find out soon, and England here’s your file.” Joe hands England a file named ‘U.S.A. Asylum’.

 

“You have an asylum?” With a raised eyebrow.

 

“Where do think we send them? We can’t send them to an ordinary prison or asylum with exposing our secret.” England still had a look of uncertainty. “We try to make them forget and make sure they’re safe for the public before release.” England sees it’s located in America.

 

“Does America know this place exist?” 

 

“Do you know where some of our other locations are located at your country?” England gave Joe a look of bewilderment, “Didn’t think so.”

 

Livichi Residents

 

“I just can’t believe he’s gone.” Cried the windowed Mrs. Livichi. “It’s been sixteen years we’ve been together and now he’s he’s…” Sara pulled out a tissue and handed it to Mrs. Livichi. “Thank you…”

 

“Mrs. Livichi have you noticed anything strange happening to your husband? Did he have any enemies or have a problem with someone?” Norway asked, but Mrs. Livichi shook her head.

 

“Not that I recall, but I do remember we had a fight two days ago.” Romania perked up at that and questioned her next.

 

“What was the fight about.” Mrs. Livichi blew into her tissue.

 

“He was...he was...seeing another woman.”

 

“Do know this woman?” Mrs. Livichi shook her head again.

 

“No, all I know is that she’s new and she left right after the news of David's’ death.” The three looked at each other knowing they have a suspect.

 

U.A.S Asylum

 

England was glad an agent of the U.A.S brought him here, because it’s like he could ask America, and hopefully he won’t sense him. England made his way to the halls containing screaming inmates who slipped their arms out the doors trying to make a grab for him. He made it to the fourth door at the right and saw a white room and in the middle a cuffed Michael Kelp sitting and a table separating them.

 

“Mr.Kelp, I don’t know if you remember me, but my name’s Arthur Kirkland.”

 

“I remember you, but I didn’t catch your name before.” Kelp looked at England with a neutral expression but his eyes showed rage. “What is it that you need from me Mr.Kirkland?” England sat down in the opposite side of the table and began.

 

“Who gave you that book? What’s it called? Did you know how much trouble you cause with this thing?” Kelp placed his head on his bound hands.

 

“Please, one questioned at a time will ya? I’ll answer the best I can.” England grinded his teeth but complied.

 

“Forgive me, let’s start first on what’s the book called, what’s it name?” England asked again. Kelp giggled madly but stopped to answer England.

 

“I’m sorry, but could you ask the question again? I’m very hard in hearing.”

 

“What’s the name of the book?” England asked again with impatience. ‘He’s either gone mad or this an attempt of retaliation against me.’

 

“A little louder please? Feel free to scream~” 

 

“Kelp, I’m beginning to lose my patience. Tell me what I want to know!” Kelp grinned and leaned closer till their noses almost touched.

 

“What you ‘want’? What about what I ‘want’? Everyone gets what they ‘want’ but not me? Seems a little unfair to me.”

 

“Quit being childish and tell me and answer me-ACK!!” Kelp in quick motion used his cuffs chain and used it strangle England. England tried to pry Kelps’ hands and when it didn’t work his he tried rip the chain. Guards burst into the room with nightsticks held high, they hit Kelps’ arms and with his grip loosening, England managed to slip out of his hold. England trying to get air into his system watched as a guard slammed Kelp on the table, they both stared at each other coldly.

 

“This (huff) might take (huff) a while than I thought.”

 

Back with Norway, Romania, and Sara

 

“I’ll call Joe and inform him that we have a possible suspect.” Norway said, when the three left Mrs. Livichi’s home. As they walked, Sara grabbed Romania’s hand and pulled him to another direction.

 

“Norway, will meet you back here. I just need to show Romania something.” Romania had no time to reply as he was pulled away quickly by Sara.

 

“Okay.”

 

When they made sure Norway was a far distance, Sara turned to Romania.

 

“So you’re actually the personification of Romania?”

 

“Yeah but I’ve always kept it a secret for a very long time, but may I ask, why did you become an intern of U.A.S and what did Joe mean you could help out? I mean you do help but um of mean why-no what I mean is uh…” Rachel gave a small laugh and pulled out something from her bag.

 

“It’s because you’re one team member short and I have this with me.” She showed him a small square object. “I click the button on the top I erase the memory of person my an hour. It helps you guys from being discovered.” She hand it over to him and he sees a small flash inside.

 

“Cool! Reminds me of that American sci-fi movie!” Romania hands it back to her. “But why did you join the U.A.S?”

 

“I joined because I always wanted to know about the supernatural, but what really made me join was my mother.” Sara said mournfully.

 

“Your mother?” 

 

“Yes, when I was five years old my mother was killed by a demon and for a long time nobody believed me.” 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Sara hugged the Romanian and he could smell her scent. She smelled very sweet, but a little funny. “Ugh, sorry to ask but what perfume are you wearing?” She laughed and gave him a peck in the cheek. Romania felt his cheek inflame.

 

“You’re too cute! What’s your name?”

 

“You know it’s Romania.” She shook her head.

 

“No your real name, your human name. You must have one?”

 

“Vladimir, but how did you know I had a human name?”

 

“Lucky guess! Wow Vladimir, as in Vladimir Tepes. It’s very nice.” Romania didn’t know how much longer his heart can take it.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Norway said shocking the couple. “but Joe wants us to interview Ms. Pluming about her son.” 

 

‘I love you Norway’ Romania mentally said.

 

U.A.S. Asylum

 

England sat in a chair outside with a pack of ice on his neck. He would trace the chain marks on his neck and glare at the door containing Kelp. England heard a sound from his phone and saw he had a text from Norway.

 

I think Romania has a crush on Sara

 

England smirked and replied.

 

I could tell, he’s face was more red than Spain’s tomatoes

 

“Mr. Kirkland do want to continue the interview?” A female guard asked him. “You could speak to him outside through here.” She shows him a voice box.

 

“No love, I’d rather go inside and continue where I left off.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.” The door opened and England sat back in the seat across Kelp. Kelp still had that smirk, knowing he’s teasing him. “Kelp, why are withholding information when you already lost?”

 

“Why should answer to you! Thanks to you, I’ll never see my son again!” Kelp argued back. “You’ll never understand! You never lost a child before!”

 

“What makes you think that? Believe me when I say I know what it’s like to lose someone, and I know how you think the pain will never go away. But believe it does, I can promise you that.”

 

“No! You’re wrong!”

 

“If you keep thinking that it will never go away! I wasted my life never letting go of the past, reliving the moment everytime and wishing there was someway I could’ve changed it! But life goes on Kelp and now you have to let it go.” England saw Kelp still not getting it, “What about the children you abducted? You were willing to destroy the lives of others just so you can see your son again? You must have known what you were doing was wrong?” Kelp began to sob and letting his emotions out.

 

“I just..I just wanted to see my little boy again...I never meant to hurt those people…” England waiting patiently for Kelp to release his pain.

 

Back with Norway, Romania, and Sara

 

“Did you get all the information Romania?” Norway asked when they walked toward the third victim's house.

 

“Yeah, Robert Pluming was with his first girlfriend before he died and mostly his childhood. That’s all I got Norge.” Ms. Pluming only talked about her son’s embarrassing childhood moments and the only strange thing was that he finally had a girlfriend at the thirty-six. He was with her, the day he died but his mother didn’t know much about her or any photos. When they reached the house, Sara stopped.

 

“I need to contact Joe on some stuff, I’ll meet you guys inside later.” She walked off, leaving the two nations alone to interview the widow. As the door opened, Mrs. Riley opened the door.

 

“Do you need something?”

Norway showed her his badge and they were invited inside.

 

“You came to talk to me about my husband’s mysterious death?” She said without care. The nations felt uncomfortable, not really prepared for such a reaction. Romania then began to speak.

 

“Mrs. Riley, I’m so sorry for your husband’s passing.”

 

“Oh please, I’m glad the bastard’s dead.” Romania looked shocked while Norway gave her a look of confusion. “He was seeing some skank a few nights ago. How I know, I paid a private investigator which by the way I haven’t heard from in a while. He sent me a photo of John and that dog the day John died.” They heard a knock at the door and Mrs. Riley handed them her phone, “Have a look for yourselves.” As she left to answer the door, Norway and Romania were both dumbfounded.

 

“We didn’t even have to ask questions.” Romania nodded.

 

“I know right and now we have a photo of the suspect which is awesome!” Romania clicked on gallery and saw the photo, but he felt his blood run cold and everything stopped. It was as if the world stopped moving. Norway noticed something was wrong.

 

“Romania what’s wro-?”

 

“Get away from the door!” It was too late. Mrs. Riley opened the door only to have her attacker break her neck by twisting her head backwards. Norway looked bewildered, while Romania looked enraged. His fists were clenching and if it was possible you’d be dead by just looking at his red eyes. He was pissed.

 

“Little bitch screwed me over.” 

 

“Sara” Sara turned her head and saw Norway and Romania and smiled.

 

“Oh guys, you don’t know how much it will hurt me to see you go. I’ll miss you most of all Romania.” Romania glared hatefully at her.

 

“What the hell are you!?” Romania yelled at her. When he said that, she began to transform. Sara’s blonde hair turned three shades darker, her baby blue eyes began to glow, black horns formed on her head, with black wings, and a tail. 

 

“I’m a succubus.”

 

U.A.S. Asylum

 

“I didn’t really know the name of the book but I just called it the Book of the Supernatural. It had all these spells and information of supernatural beings. I was going to sell it until I found the spell about bringing the ones you lost back to life.” England nodded as he wrote down the information.

 

“Do you know who gave it to you and why?” Kelp looked scared almost pleading England to not make him reveal that information. “Kelp we had an agreement.”

 

“I know, but I was just a diversion.”

 

“A diversion? What do you mean?”

 

“This man knows about you and your friends. He plans to destroy you and all the obstacles in his way! He wants all the power, his name is AAHH!!!” Kelps’ head began to inflate like a balloon.

 

“Kelp!!” Englands screamed as Kelps’ head exploded. England, the guards and the room were covered in blood and pieces of Kelps’ brain. “Oh god…”

 

Norway and Romania VS Sara the Succubus

 

Romania was thrown across the living and broke through the wall. Norway went to attack her from behind.

 

“Chara su GAH!” Sara slashed Norway’s chest and kicked him by his side and land across the room on the floor. ‘Damn she’s fast!’ Norway touched his chest and felt all his blood slowly leaving his body. As he tried to get up, Sara kicked him in the head with the back of her heal.

 

“I’m so sorry, but I think it’s Joe who should be apologising. He left you guys with just one spell and you have no idea how to use it. Well, I’ll try to do this quickly.” She grabbed Norway by his collar and leaned close to his face. She breathed in his breath and a blue glow was slowly coming from Norway’s lips and into the succubus’s mouth. Norway felt everything go dark and he felt so weak. 

 

“HARA DI!!!” A red blast hit Sara and she dropped Norway. Romania quickly ran over and gave her a roundhouse kick knocking her away from them. He lifted Norway by his feet and draped his arm over his shoulder. “Norway you alright? Come on speak to me!”

 

“I think I know how to slow her down. You know our spells,”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I think it’s only one spell but we have to say it together” Norway explained as he started to stand on his own.

 

“But England still has another part of the spell.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, let’s try! Besides, we no time! She’s getting up!” They saw Sara recovered and walking over to them, with murderous intent.

 

“I’m so going to enjoy this.” Her claws were ready to rip the nations to pieces, but that wouldn’t happen.

 

“HARA DI CHARA SU BI” A red and blue energy blast hit the succubus and destroyed half the house.

 

“Whoo...and that was only two spells combined.”

 

“Romania I don’t think she’s”

 

“Not dead? You’re right.” The nations turned and saw Sara, but she was badly wounded. “I thought this was going to be easy, but I was wrong. Heh, I’ll just have to report this, my master will be pleased.” He wings expanded and she flew off. “I’ll see you boys soon~” She long gone.

 

U.A.S. Headquarters

 

England sat with Joe giving his report, then the other trio members walked covered in bandages and bruises.

 

“Bloody hell happened to you guys!” Norway responded with.

 

“Sara is a succubus.”

 

“And she got away.” Romania said after. “What happened with Kelp?” England tensed but answered.

 

“Going well, until his head exploded. I didn’t get very far, just more information of the book, but there’s someone who knows about us and wants to destroy us.” England looked at the book in his hands. “I’m going to find out who he is.”

 

Somewhere dark and creepy

 

“You were right master, I shouldn’t have underestimated them. Wish I had more time to play with them though.” Sara said, while playing with her tail.

 

“All in do time my dear, but I’m going to have to send someone else to play with them.” A laughter is heard. “They’re challenging me as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I surprised you guys or did you notice this was going to happen?


	3. Episode 3 : I’m Not a Puppet You Dummy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever considered ventriloquist dummies very creepy? Well, the Magic Trio seem to think so. Can they be able to deal with Fary the Rotten mouth dummy?

The Magic Trio were sitting in the lobby of the hotel they were residing in Germany for the next World Meeting, but they desperately wanted to leave.  They had just received a new case today, but the meeting got in the way.  Romania was the most frustrated, ever since Sara’s betrayal he’d been hoping for a new case to take out his rage on.

**  
  
**

“Why does anyone even bother with these stupid meetings!  Nothing ever gets done because it’s everyone arguing or not even caring about it!  It’s just a damn waste of time when we could be doing something more important right now!”  Romania raged, while England and Norway looked bewildered.  Ever since they formed their group, they never seen this side of Romania before.   Norway noticed that Romania was also bringing unnecessary attention to them and decided to let him.

**  
  
**

“Romania please, you’re making a scene.”

**  
  
**

“I don’t care! Hell, that’s what we all came for!  That’s the point of these stupid World Meetings!”  The Awesome trio who were also watching the scene decided to ask what was going on.

“Yo Iggy!  What’s with your vampire friend?”  America asked, not really noticing how rude he sounded.  Romania gave the other group a growl and they got scared.

**  
  
**

“Look bro we just wanted to know what’s going on with you guys!”  Prussia yelled in fear.

**  
  
**

“Mind your own business vultures!”  Romania argued back and was going to yell out more insults but England  and Norway got in front of him.

**  
  
**

“Like Romania said, mind your own business.”  Norway said calmly, and Denmark decided to speak up, but only for Norway to punch him in the gut to silence him.

**  
  
**

“It’s just something that we need to resolve, nothing to fret about.”  England told Prussia and America while Denmark was huddled on the floor in pain.

**  
  
**

**Meeting Room**

**  
  
**

“Now the next topic is global warming.”  A set of ‘Aws’ and someone yelled out ‘This again!’  Only Romania remained quiet while England and Norway looked worried for their friend.  “Alright, I want you all to turn to page 23 and read-”  The doors opened and a messenger came in.   The Magic Trio eyes widened in sight.

**  
  
**

“I’m sorry sir Germany that I have to interrupt an important , but a request has been made.  England, Norway,and Romania are requested to take a leave of absence.”

**  
  
**

“Who are you?”  The man handed Germany a letter and Germany read in shock.  “How, uh, how come I never heard of you-”

**  
  
**

“I have no time to explain myself, but call me Joe if you will.”  He turned to the Magic Trio and signaled with a hand, “You three come along with me.”  The Nordics, Bulgaria, and FACE looked on nervously at the leaving trio.  Something about that guy Joe did not feel right to them.

**  
  
  
**

**U.A.S. Headquarters**

**  
  
**

“Joe you had no idea how relieved I am you took us out of there!” Proclaimed a happy Romania, “So what’s the next case!  I’m ready for anything!”

**  
  
**

“I’m amazed with your enthusiasm Romania.  You weren’t so excited before, what’s with the change of heart all of a sudden?”  Joe asked, while England and Norway knew the real reason.

**  
  
**

“What’s the next assignment Joe?”  England asked, “Does it involve the man responsible for giving Kelp the book?”  Just like Romania, England wanted a new case that involved payback.  England may have hated Kelp’s action but he understood them, and he wanted the person responsible for his death to pay.

**  
  
**

“That’s for you to find out.”  Joe responded as he handed England the file.  England opened it to see a flyer.

**  
  
**

“Meet Fary the dummy, he’s an act to die for.”  England read with a raised eyebrow.

**  
  
**

“There’s been some incidents happening all across the globe, and this ventriloquist act happen to be there.  I want you three to see what's going on and I heard it’s a good show.  I thought you boys would enjoy it.”  Norway looked at the poster and back at Joe.

**  
  
**

“I don’t like puppets.”  He said, while the three were confused, “They creep me out.”

**  
  
  
  
**

**Charlie and Fary Show**

**  
  
  
**

The Magic Trio sat in the middle row in the audience.  Romania was busy eating popcorn, England sipped soda, and Norway was getting nervous even though he looked neutral as ever.  England noticed and put his a reassuring hand on Norway’s shoulder.  

**  
  
**

“Norway, is something wrong?  Do you want to talk about it?”  Norway shook his head and replied.

**  
  
**

“It’s nothing, let’s enjoy the show.”  The curtains began to open and a man with light brown hair and a blue tux was sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage.  What sat on his lap was a dummy with neat black hair, with glowing green eyes, and it wore a black tux with a red bow tie.

**  
  
**

“Hello everyone I’m Charlie and this is my friend Fary!-”  The dummy, Fary, interrupted Charlie.  His green eyes narrowed and he had a frown and Norway began to tense.

**  
  
**

“Who said you can speak first, and friend? Please!  You’re more of a pet I keep around!”  Everyone the audience laughed, except for England and Norway.  Fary looked at the crowed with an amused smile, while Charlie had a look of discomfort.

**  
  
**

“I’m sorry Fary, it won’t happen again…”

**  
  
**

“It better not Charlie! You don’t want to get me angry remember?”  Fary said with a growl, while poor Charlie gave a small whimper.  Charlie looked at the audience with his smile back in place and gave a small laugh.

**  
  
**

“Got it Fary you're the boss!  Anyways Fary, how was your day today?”  Charlie asked Fary who rolled its eyes.

**  
  
**

“Great, if you don’t count the lousy service at that restaurant you picked earlier!”  The crowed laughed some more, while the dummy continued to stare at them.

**  
  
**

“I thought the service was great, but if you hadn’t made such a ruckus we wouldn’t have been escorted out.”  The dummy began to chuckle and Norway thought it sounded like nails scratching a board.

**  
  
**

“I thought the security guards beating the shit of you was hilarious!  Beats this joke of a show!”  Half the crowd gasped while the other half continued to laugh, the Magic Trio just stared in awe.

**  
  
**

“Um Fary, do remember the kids in the audience?  You shouldn’t be saying such things-”

**  
  
**

“Are you giving me an order?  Have we forgotten our agreement Charlie!  I’m the master and you’re the dummy, in other words, you’re my bitch.”  The audience became very quiet and some families were leaving their seats.  

**  
  
**

“Some show, something’s not right about that ventriloquist and the puppet.”  England whispered to the trio but Fary had heard him.  His green eyes met with England’s emerald colored eyes in a heated glare.

**  
  
**

“I agree when you mentioned Charlie, but don’t ever call me a puppet!  You eyebrowed freak!”  Fary declared at the English nation.  England squeezed his cup of soda till it popped.

**  
  
**

“Fary!”  Charlie yelled, he put his hand to cover it’s mouth but he got bit instead.  “Ouch!!”  The crowd began to laugh again.

**  
  
**

“You little wanker!  Come over here and say that why don’t you!”  England challenged Fary, and the two began throwing insults at each other.  While England was being restrained by Romania, Charlie was trying to restrain a thrashing Fary.

**  
  
**

“Lemme at him lemme at him!  I’ll kill this little prick with my own wooden hands if this the last thing I do!”  Fary shouted with blazing eyes ready to strangle the nation, but Charlie threw Fary across the stage and grabbed the mic from the stage.

**  
  
**

“Sorry folks, but poor old Fary here needs a little break.”  The audience began to boo and yell out ‘You stink!’  Charlie had the curtains close and looked back at the three nations.  “I’m so sorry about the act.”  Was all he said when he walked off to pick up the dummy.  Fary’s head landed on Charlie’s shoulder and it’s eyes narrowed and a grin slowly made it’s way to his face and it’s mouth began to open.

**  
  
**

“I’ll see you three very soon….”

**  
  
  
  
**

**Backstage Dressing Room**

**  
  
  
**

“I’m sorry Fary I really am!”  Fary was glaring at Charlie, who was on his knees pleading pathetically.  “I didn’t know what to do!  The show was getting out of hand and I panicked!  I promise it won’t happen again I swear-”

**  
  
**

“That’s what your sister said, do you want the same fate she had?”  Charlie eyes widened in fright and tears cascaded down his cheeks.

**  
  
**

“No please don’t!”  He wailed, while the dummy laughed at his sobbing.

**  
  
**

“That’s what I thought.”

**  
  
**

“Look at you giving commands~”  Fary grit his teeth, he knew who it was.  “I take you are enjoying your new position?”  Charlie heart began to beat rapidly, of all the days she had to arrive why now?

**  
  
**

“Sara, how utterly appalling for you to be in my presence.  Thanks to you, I’m stuck with this pathetic piece of shit,” He pointed at Charlie with his thumb, “What does ‘he’ want with those three anyways?  I could sense their power levels and I bet they can’t even perform a beginners spell right!”

**  
  
**

“Che, that’s what I thought too.  But trust me, don’t underestimate them or you’ll die.”  Sara said, but Fary just scoffed.

**  
  
**

“Then that proves you’re not as good as you used to be, instead you’ve gotten soft over the years.”  The succubus growled at the dummy, her black claws growing longer like her fangs.

**  
  
**

“I warned you, you little piece of bark.  Hopefully something useful will come out of demise.”  Charlie backed into the corner as he continued listening to the monsters conversation.  As he listened, he found out about them talking about the three men earlier and they were magic users too.  This could be his only chance to get away or he’ll be dead.

**  
  
  
  
**

**Cafe Shop**

**  
  
  
**

“So much for the low profile, thanks England.”  Romania said sarcastically, while sipping his coffee.

**  
  
**

“It’s not my fault!  That ventriloquist was such an asshole!”  England said furiously and bean to drink his tea, “What about you, Romania?  You were making such a scene back at the meeting people were getting suspicious of us.”  Romania stuck his tongue out and continued to sip his coffee.

**  
  
**

“It wasn’t the ventriloquist, it was the dummy.”  Norway said which caught the other two’s attention.  

**  
  
**

“Very hilarious Norway, but it’s just a puppet.”  England stated and they gave him a look of ‘Are you joking?’

**  
  
**

“We fought a man trying to bring the dead back to life and a succubus.  What’s unbelievable about a talking dummy?”  Norway argued.  

**  
  
**

“I’m still not convinced.”

**  
  
**

“You’re beginning to sound like America.”  Romania told him which earned him a glare from England.

**  
  
**

“Even if it was real,  it’s not even scary.”

**  
  
**

“You’re wrong!”  The trio turned to see Charlie walking towards their table.  His brown hair messy, his blue tux looked disheveled and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  “I have something to share with you.  It’s about Fary.”  They agreed and Charlie sat in an empty chair.

**  
  
**

“What about Fary?”  Norway asked, Charlie took a deep breathe and explained.

**  
  
**

“He’s alive and he’s evil.  Fary has controlled the lives of my sister and I ever since he came to us.”  Charlie said while shaking and holding his arms tight.

**  
  
**

“If what you say is true, how did you and your sister come across this dummy?” England asked, “Also why are you telling us this?”

**  
  
**

“I’m telling you because I know you three know how to use magic!  You three must be acquainted with someone named Sara right?”  Romania stood up his chair.

**  
  
**

“You’re working for Sara?”

**  
  
**

“No, yes, wait, Sara was the one who gave us Fary.”  Charlie answered nervously.

**  
  
**

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_**  
  
  
** _

_It was 1:00 AM and Charlie and his sister Mary just finished their last act.  They were both traveling magicians and used real magic but that was a secret.  As they made it to their trailer a woman was waiting patiently inside.  The siblings sensed her, something was dangerous about this woman.    Mary bravely walked toward the woman with no fear._

_**  
  
** _

_“Who are you and why are you here?  Don’t even try lying, I can sense you’re not human.”  The woman in questioned smirked and answered in a playful tune._

_**  
  
** _

_“My, you certainly are bold to speak to me like that, knowing I can snap your spine like a twig.  I like that in a human, it gives me pleasure to see that sense of ‘courage’ fall~” Charlie gulped and stood behind his sister watching the scene unfold._

_**  
  
** _

_“I don’t think you heard me demon.  What’s your name and why are you?”  Mary asked more strongly._

_**  
  
** _

_“They call me Sara and I crave a boon.”  Sara walked around them and the siblings saw her pull something out their closet, a dummy._

_**  
  
** _

_“Did you know we had that?”  Charlie whispered and Mary shook her head._

_**  
  
** _

_“This is Fary, I want you two to take very good care of him and in return I let you on all the secrets of magic.”  Charlie looked interested but Mary wasn’t convinced._

_**  
  
** _

_“I’m sorry but we declined that offer.”  Charlie grabbed his sister’s arm and pulled her to the corner so they can speak privately, but Sara could still here their conversation anyway. “Charlie what are you doing?”_

_**  
  
** _

_“She says she has all the secrets of magic!  We can be the most powerful wizards of all times and all we have to do is take care of one dummy.”_

_**  
  
** _

_“Charlie things like this always come to a price.  Remember what our father said, we can’t trust them, they’ll only bring us despair.”  Charlie looked at his sister and back to Sara who craddled the dummy like a mother does with her child._

_**  
  
** _

_“I’m sorry, but I won’t let an opportunity like this  go to waste.”_

_**  
  
  
** _

_Flashback Ends_

**  
  
  
**

“Fary treated us like slaves and a year later my sister couldn’t take anymore.  I tried to convince her to bare with it because of the knowledge of magic we were gaining, but she couldn't stand Fary any longer.  Then one day, we were performing our acts but something went wrong.  One of the stage lights fell and it crushed my sister instantly and then I heard his laugh.  I turned and saw him sitting in the crowed.”  He didn’t even know tears were running down his cheeks until Norway handed him a napkin to wipe off his tears.  “If I hadn’t been so selfish my sister would still be alive.”

**  
  
**

“It’s alright, you aren't the only one to fall to Sara’s deceit.  But where is Fary now?”  The trio began to get out of their seats and Charlie looked at them as if they were saviors.

**  
  
**

“Thank you…”

**  
  
  
**

**Carnival**

**  
  
  
**

The trio and Charlie headed for the trailer and when Charlie opened the door and walked in.

**  
  
**

“Fary?  Are you here?”  Charlie walked inside and looked around the room, but Fary wasn’t anywhere.  “He was here!  I swear!”  England walked in and pulled out his gun to look around.

“He probably knows, he must have followed you.”  Romania told him but Charlie shook his head.

**  
  
**

“No no no no!!!  He’s here!  He must be hiding just be careful he’ s very dangerous-”  Fary had been hiding above and jumped onto Charlie’s back and grabbed his tongue.

**  
  
**

“What’s wrong Charlie?  Dummy got your tongue?”  In an instant Fary ripped out Charlie’s tongue and ran off but not without England rapidly shooting.  Charlie covered his mouth and wailed in pain as the blood rushed out of his mouth.

**  
  
**

“Norway stay with him and call an ambulance!  Romania and I will find Fary!”  The nations quickly went into action.  Romania pulled a gun and left with England to find Fary.  Norway used his phone to call an ambulance while he helped Charlie to his feet so they can seek medical treatment for the time being.

**  
  
  
  
**

**England, Romania and Fary**

**  
  
  
**

England and Romania chased Fary through the crowed.  His size made people believe he was a little boy so they freak out thinking he was a living dummy, but they noticed two men chasing after him with guns.  

**  
  
  
**

“England he’s going inside the haunted house!”  The nations rushed inside where they saw the dummy go in.  The fake fog surrounded the hallways which made it harder to see.  As England was about to make a left, a fake skeleton popped out in one of the painting cackling, and England jumped back and whipped out his gun.

**  
  
**

“HehehehaHAHAHA!!!”

**  
  
**

“It’s not funny Romania!”  He shouted in embarrassment and his cheeks blushed.  Romania was speechless and shook his head.

**  
  
**

“That wasn’t me.”  England looked confused and he was so distracted that Fary ran towards him and stabbed his leg and it sank deep.  England fell to the floor and Fary ran off laughing while Romania was shooting at the sound of his footsteps.  “England!”  Romania helped England to his feet and when he tried to stand on his own the pain from his leg would shock him.

**  
  
**

“Let’s keep moving.”

**  
  
  
**

They continued to search the house and England wrapped a cloth around the wound.  Romania would look at his and ask England if he was alright and he would reply “I dealt with worse”.

**  
  
**

“I’m shocked, you guys were the ones who almost defeated Sara?  I don’t know wither to be impressed or disappointed.”  England and Romania had their guns ready and trying to locate where the dummy was.  “I’m still mad about you eyebrows, I was hoping to cripple you for life but you’re still moving!”

**  
  
**

“Well I’m hoping to put a bullet in that wooden skull of yours!”  England retorted and Fary laughed if was a big joke.

**  
  
**

“Like you two assholes can kill me!  ME?!”  Romania shot through the roof and bullet managed to hit the side of Fary’s head.  “AH! You son of a bitch!”

**  
  
**

“I was getting really tired of the crap coming out of your mouth.  Thought I’d shut you up!”  Fary growled down at the nations and held his head but he smirk grew on his face.

**  
  
**

“Too bad, I enjoy the sound of my own voice and you two are going to have to get used to it.”  Fary landed down in front of them and the two started to shoot at his direction but the dummy was dodging the bullets in fast speed.  Fary jumped and did a spinning kick knocking the gun in England’s hands across the room.  Romania aimed to shoot but Fary flung his knife and pierced his hand to wall.

**  
  
**

“Romania!!”  England ran to aid his friend but Fary climbed up his back and started to bite on England’s ear.  “Quit it you fucking bastard!”  England started slamming to walls to get the dummy off him and his wooden teeth on his ear was driving him insane.  “GET OFF ME!!!”

**  
  
**

Romania at grabbed the hilt of the knife and tried to pulled it out but the pain would get to him.  Then he saw England slam into another wall and breaking through it, so Romania bit his lip and pulled the knife out like he was pulling a band aid.

**  
  
**

“Shit that hurt…”  Romania went to the two and pulled Fary from England’s back and held him.  Romania had Fary’s arms but his legs were kicking his stomach. “Hey England you-OW alright? OW! Stop kicking already!”  England could only nod as he rubbed his bleeding and swelling ear.  The two managed to tie the dummy and put him inside a sack.

**  
  
  
  
**

**Meanwhile with Norway and Charlie**

**  
  
**

“The paramedics should be here soon.  I’ll come back soon, my friends need me.”

**  
  
**

“That won’t be necessary Norway, we caught him!”  England exclaimed as Romania had the dummy inside a bag.  Charlie started to panic and Norway and the nurse started to push him back down to the bed to calm him down.  

**  
  
**

“Are we going to destroy it?”  Norway asked, they said no.  “Why?”

**  
  
**

“He probably has information on Sara and her master.  We might have an advantage over them.”  Romania explained, but Norway was still wary of the dummy trapped in the bad.  They were all unaware of a certain succubus watching them.

**  
  
  
**

“Looks like I was wrong again, they won’t kill him but he still lost.”  Was all she said and flew away.

**  
  
  
  
**

**World Meeting in America**

**  
  
  
**

The Magic Trio except Norway had been covered in bandages and were getting stares from everyone.  England a cast on his leg and a bandaged wrapped around his ear,  Romania his hand covered in bandages and he couldn't move his fingers.  America and Hungary were hovering around the two asking so many questions, while Norway was surrounded by the Nordics.  England decided he needed to be left alone lied about going to use the restroom but America and France were arguing about going with him.  He declined their offer and went inside but he was followed by Denmark.

**  
  
**

“Denmark, you need something from me?”

**  
  
**

“No, I came to use the restroom.”

**  
  
**

“Oh sorry about that-”

**  
  
**

“Of course I came for you!  I’m tired of you and Romania always taking Norway’s time from us and now you’re getting involved in some serious shit and I don’t want him involved in!  I’m warning you England, if anything happens to Norway you’re to blame.”  That was all that was said and England was left alone.


	4. Episode 4 : Museum Robberie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t kill off the dummy the first time. I was going to but I couldn’t come up with anything, besides I needed to work on their secret. Did I make the confrontation between England and Denmark to unexpected, I don’t know, I just think he cares a lot about Norway and he doesn’t want him getting hurt.

**U.A.S. Headquarters Outside**

**  
  
  
**

It had been three days since the case with Fary the dummy and Charlie had become another member of their team.  He’s been attending therapy since his incident and has been giving the Magic Trio lessons on more magic spells.  The trio still had trouble, but got of the spells down.  The first lesson they learned was to communicate with their minds, which helped Charlie a lot and if they wanted they could read someone’s mind.   Since those three days, Fary has been in the custody of the U.A.S and has been interrogated when he got there, but he never gave any information on Sara and their master, only death threats and insults.

**  
  
  
**

“Is there anything you know that would make him start talking Charlie?”  The trio were spending more time in the U.A.S being taught by Charlie and occasionally by Joe.  

**  
  
**

“I’m sorry England, but there’s nothing I can think of.  Fary is too much of a stubborn ass to accept defeat.”  Charlie answered telepathically, “But enough of that, do any of you want to learn any of my tricks?”  

**  
  
**

“Well, um we were hoping you’d teach us something more of the offensive.” Charlie looked at the three nations as if they were idiots.  “What?”

**  
  
**

“I’m teaching you three the basics of the defensive which you three still have trouble with!  Now you want to learn something that you aren’t ready for?”  He chastised them, but then Romania spoke up.

**  
  
  
**

“Oh come on Charlie!  We only have one spell to defend ourselves with and we put our lives in danger to protect people from the supernatural!  I think we are ready.”

**  
  
  
**

“No you’re not.”  The four turned to see Joe walk in, “You three are still inexperienced and before you say ‘Then why are we here’ is because you need these types of experience to learn.”  Norway rubbed his healed scar on his chest and looked up at Joe.

**  
  
**

“Even if it means our lives?”  Joe gave a look of thought before he answered.

**  
  
**

“Well, you’re still here.”  The trio frowned at his answer, ‘Dick’ they declared to each other.  “I heard that.”

**  
  
**

“Joe, you also have magical abilities, why not use them to do you’re own cases?”  Joe brushed his hair back not facing them.

**  
  
**

“The world isn’t ready for me yet.”

**  
  
  
  
**

**U.A.S. Asylum**

**  
  
  
**

The trio sat in an oval shaped table waiting for the guards to bring in the prisoner.  As they waited,  Norway nudged England for his attention.

**  
  
**

“Why are they keeping prisoners in an Asylum if they aren’t insane?”

**  
  
**

“The asylum is a cover up, they don’t want the secret of the U.A.S. to be exposed, or any talk about it.”  He explained to the Norwegian and then the door opened.  The guards dragged Fary by a chain wrapped around him and sat him on the chair at the opposite side of the table facing the trio.   Romania felt pity for the dummy, who was bound and couldn’t even more one muscle (wait did he even have muscles?).  Fary glared hatefully at the trio, oh how he wanted break through these chains and rip their insides out as they watch it happen.  Well, a dummy can dream.

**  
  
**

“Well, if ain’t the freakshow fest! Eyebrows, Twilight, and Mysterio how’s things?  I see you’ve recovered from our last encounter.”  Romania growled, Norway glared, and England just rolled his eyes.

**  
  
**

“It’s nice to see you too Fary.  But we didn’t come for a visit, we want to know who you are working for and how Sara is involved.”  

**  
  
**

“What makes you think I’ll tell you circus rejects anything?”  He sneered at them, “Say, how’s Charlie doing?  With your tongue being ripped out can be a traumatising experience.”  Fary teased and began to giggle.  England’s fists tightened that his nails began to dig into the palm of his skin.  

**  
  
**

“You bastard, I hope you rot in here!”  England yelled at the dummy who had a look of boredom.

**  
  
**

“You suck at interrogation, you can’t lose it while interrogating you dummy!  Hahaha-wait no!  That came out wrong!”  

**  
  
**

“Fary tell us what we want to know.”  Norway responded, Fary still had that smirk.  

**  
  
**

“Let me think about it, how about...NO!”

**  
  
  
**

“What’s your connection with Sara?”  Romania asked.  

**  
  
**

“What’s yours Twilight?  Oh yeah, she used you didn’t she?  You thought she actually liked you huh?  But no, it was all fake and you were so into her weren’t you?  Pathetic!”  Fary began to cackle and it looked like like real tear were going to pour out of his eyes.

**  
  
**

“HAHAHAHA!!! I just wish I was there to see the face you made when you found out what she was!  I bet you were angry weren’t you?  Did you cry later on?  Was she your first crush too?”  Romania’s face turned red with rage and his nails began to scratch the table.  

**  
  
**

“Shut up you-”

**  
  
**

“SHUT UP!?  That’s your best comeback?!  Geez!  You truly are pathetic Twilight! Oh, and I only call you Twilight is because you’re a fake wannabe vampire bi-AUGH!!!”    

**  
  
**

Romania and England starred in shock at Norway, when Fary was about to finish his insulting sentence, Norway slammed the back of his hand to the side of Fary’s face.  Fary body hit the wall and his chains making rattling sounds, he looked up and saw Norway looming at him.  

**  
  
**

Norway had a dark aura around him but his face was as emotionless as ever.  It scared the other three in the room shitless!

**  
  
**

“Fucking Mysterio…”

**  
  
**

“Let’s leave,”  Norway looked at England, “tell Jerry this is another dead end.”  The three left the room, but England and Romania looked at at Norway in concern.

**  
  
**

Fary began to try to stretch his arms open and his chains began to break open.  The chains were somehow turned to ice.

“Looks like I’m going to have some fun….”

**  
  
  
  
**

**Denmark and Norway**

**  
  
  
**

“Who was that guy that pulled you guys out the meeting?”  Denmark asked Norway.  They were both sitting in a park bench because Denmark wanted to spend more time with him.  Supposedly he hasn’t been paying Denmark any attention for a while.  “You never tell me anything, you don’t even talk to me or the others, especially Iceland.  He’s your little brother, remember?”

**  
  
**

“I’ve been a little busy lately, please try to understand.”

**  
  
**

“How can I understand if you won’t tell us anything?  What are you and your friends up to?”  Norway rolled his eyes in boredom.  He got off the bench and started to walk off.  “HEY! Where do you think you’re going?!”

**  
  
**

“You’re beginning to bore me and I have no time to waste with you.”  Norway said with narrowed eyes, and Denmark swore he saw them turn light pink.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**England and America**

**  
  
  
**

“Who was that guy who took you three out of the meeting?”

**  
  
**

“Weren’t you listening?  He said his name was Joes.”

“Yeah, but Joe what?  Does he have a last name?”  

**  
  
**

“What’s with all the suspicion?”  England asked, “You have something on your mind?”

**  
  
**

“I don’t think this guy is someone you three should be involved in.  He just doesn’t sit right with me.”

**  
  
**

“Give me a reason than America.”

**  
  
**

“I have a boat load!  The fact you three just walked out of a meeting like it was normal!  Nobody's ever heard about this guy and he’s so important.  You keeping more secrets than usual.  You bailed out on your get together with me, France and Canada!”

**  
  
**

“Thanks for butchering my language, it’s not ‘me’ you have to say ‘I’ and who’s Canada?”  A slapping sound of America facepalm could be heard and he groaned.

**  
  
**

“My twin brother remember?”

**  
  
**

“Oh!  Sorry lad, must have slipped my mind.”  Blushing with embarrassment England scratched the back of head.  America didn’t want admit it, but the display was just so cute he began to blush.  “How about this, you and I can get together have lunch tomorrow.  You can choose the location this time, but please no McDonalds.”  America still have that pout.  “Alright fine!”

**  
  
**

“Yes!  I can’t wait and you better not flake on me dude or I’ll be pissed!”

**  
  
**

“Whatever you git.”

**  
  
**

“Hey England!!”  They both turned and saw Romania running over to them.  He had a large grin on his face exposing his large fangs.  “Joe wants us!  Says it’s really important and-”

**  
  
**

“What’s so important?”  America questioned.  

**  
  
**

“Oh, just something about Harry Potter!  Joe’s a big fan!  Well, we're off now!”  England gripped Romania’s arm and they all ran off leaving a confused America who called out.

**  
  
**

“But it’s all about the Hunger Games now!”

**  
  
**

“Not in my world!”  England yelled back.

**  
  
  
  
**

**England, Romania, and Norway**

**  
  
**

"What do mean he escaped?!" England yelled out, Romania's hand began to twitch.  "How can they just let him escape? !"

**  
  
**

"Do you know where he could be?" Romania asked.

**  
  
**

“No, but let’s not worry about that right now.  I just wanted to inform you guys, I have a different assignment for you three.”  Romania and England starred in shock and began to argue again.

**  
  
**

“He’s probably tormenting or killing someone right now as we speak!”  England protested, “I also want to get back at that splinter for almost killing Charlie!”

**  
  
**

‘Please England, I’m not worth the trouble...’ Charlie said, Romania put his hand on shoulder.

**  
  
**

“Don’t say that Charlie.  You’re a valuable member of our team and our friend.”   Charlie looked like he about to cry.  He’s never felt this way in years, never had anyone to be there for him.

**  
  
**

‘Thank you’  Norway snorted and it caught everyone’s attention.

**  
  
**

“Instead of wasting time, we should focus on our new case.”

**  
  
**

“What’s wrong with you? You’re beginning to act like an ass.”  England stated, “You’re not the one who fought him earlier.”

**  
  
**

“I’m the one who stayed behind to help Charlie, while you two chased after Fary.  Now we have something else to worry about.”

**  
  
**

“He’s right, we’ve recently heard of mysterious break ins in the museums and look who’s always at the scene of the crime.”  An image shows a woman wearing a red beanie with a brown trench coat.  It was hard to see her face, but the image got bigger and bigger.  It was Sara!

**  
  
**

“What is she doing stealing from museums for?”  

**  
  
**

“She’s already stolen two mythical items.”  The screen shows a sapphire like stone with silver outlining and it looked like something you can wear on your wrist.  “The Sapphire of the Ice, and by it’s name you already know what it can do.”  The next image had a golden ring with a red ruby, “The Ring of the Flame,the power to summon fire and I believe this is her next target.”  A necklace with a huge emerald shined beautifully appeared in the screen.  “The Green Gem of the Air, all these items used to belong to three sorcerous and they created these items in three elements.  Only people with the ability of the magic arts can use them, and if in the wrong hands they could be used to destroy the world.   It’s also on page 8 in the book.”

**  
  
**

The trio turned to see the black spellbook on Joe’s desk.

**  
  
**

“I thought no one could read it.”  Romania said, and Joe handed the book to him.  As he opened the page, the words began to change and started to form in a language he can actually understand!  “This is so cool!”  England, Norway, and Charlie starred in awe.

**  
  
**

“Looks like we will have use for this book after all.” Joe stated.  “Now, you three need to get to the last item before Sara does.”

**  
  
  
**

**Location Italy**

**  
  
  
**

The Green Gem was located in a museum in Italy.  As they walked through the city,  England was having flashbacks of WWII when Germany would always managed to capture him.  When England was busy in memory lane Romania was more focused on Norway.

**  
  
**

‘Norway has been acting strange lately.  He seems more emotionless than usual and if does show anything it’s narcissism and anger.’  Romania than saw Norway rubbing his chest.

**  
  
**

“You okay there Norge?”  Norway’s eyes narrowed at him, which made Romania shiver. ‘He’s definitely more scarier than usual!’

**  
  
**

“I’m fine.”  He said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.  “Let’s focus on the task at hand.”    They made it to the museum and found the owner Mr. Alvino.  

**  
  
**

“Mr. Alvino,”  England asked, as he pulled out his badge.  “We’ve heard of the recent break-ins and we’ve come to ask questions.”

**  
  
**

“Yes  of course!  It’s such a awful crime!  Who could even do this!”  He sobbed on the Brit’s shoulder.  England patted the man on the back feeling so uncomfortable.  He’s tears were soaking through his shirt.

**  
  
**

“There, there…? You just need to tell us what happened.”  Mr. Alvino dried up his tears with his sleeve and looked back the nations.

**  
  
**

“The break-ins always happened at midnight, and our cameras could never capture the culprit.  It only caught a blur.”  He took out a yellow envelope.  “Have a look for yourself.”  England opened to see three photos, of a shady blur, but he looked a little bit closer to see a fork tail. The human eye wasn’t as strong as a nation.

**  
  
**

“Thank you for giving me this.”

**  
  
**

“Mr. Alvino, do you mind showing us the crime scenes?”  Romania asked.  ‘What do you see?’

**  
  
**

“Of course!  Follow me right this way.”  They followed Mr. Alvino, while the trio communicated telepathically.  ‘She must have been very fast, the cameras only caught blurs of her.  Norway you catch all that?  Norway?’  The two trio members looked confused.  

**  
  
**

‘Norway can you hear us?’  Nothing.

**  
  
**

“Here it was…”  The trio saw a shattered glass cube.  “This was where the sapphire was being kept.”  Romania came closer to inspect it and he saw a tiny pinch of light pink coloring.  He grabbed the tiny piece of glass and put it inside a tiny plastic bag.  “The ring was right here, come look.”  The three went over to the left side of the room.  “I just don’t understand why they didn’t take it the first time, why the next day?”

**  
  
**

‘That’s what confusing me too.’ Romania said, but England had an idea.

**  
  
**

‘I think I may know why, maybe they wanted our attention.  Whoever is up to this is probably challenging us.’  “Mr. Alvino, where is the gem being held?”

**  
  
**

“Oh no!  Do you think they’ll steal that too?”  

**  
  
**

“Of course they would.  Those three artifacts share the same story, it’s plain obvious they would steal it.”

**  
  
**

England and Romania starred in shock, now Norway began to talk.  He walked menacingly to Mr. Alvino who was trying to hide behind Romania.

**  
  
**

“I just can’t believe the idiot who put you in charge of the most important artifacts in the world!  Yet they get stolen twice!  Your security is a joke!  I might as well skin you alive for your insolence!”  England got in way, so he wouldn’t approach the shaking man, who looked like he was going to pee his pants.

**  
  
**

“That’s enough Lukas!  We came to solve this, not to cast judgement.”  Norway growled at the Brit.  England could see a tiny bit of light pink in those blue eyes of his.  ‘Norway, what’s wrong with you?’

**  
  
**

‘Help me...I’m...’

**  
  
**

“What are you three bastards doing here?”  The Magic Trio turned to see Italy and Romano.  Italy looked confused and Romano looked annoyed.

**  
  
**

“Lovino and Feliciano Vargas! What a surprise to see you two!"  England said, "We arrived early than expected and forgotten to inform you.  Our deepest apologies. "  He perfectly lied.

**  
  
**

"Let’s continue this conversation in private." Romano said.  England and the two Italian twins went to speak in private.   "Alright bastard, tell us why you and your friends are in Italy without letting us know about it!  You can't arrive uninvited to another country or has all that tea finally went straight to your head!"

**  
  
**

"Ve, England why are you here in n the museum?" Italy a,while tilting his head.

**  
  
**

"I recently heard about the robberies and wanted to help.  That’s why I arrived to Italy and we didn't have time to tell you chaps."

**  
  
**

"Cool!  That’s so nice of you-OW!!!" Romano had jabbed Italy at the side.

**  
  
**

"Stupid! Don’t you see he's up to something! Why are you really here England?"  Romano asked with suspicion.

**  
  
**

"The same thing as you.   To catch the person responsible, that's why you two are here is it?"  England asked,  'Looks like I'm having some trouble here. '

**  
  
**

“Yes, but this is our business!  Not yours, but since you’re here you might as well.”  Romano said, but then his eyes narrowed, “If I hear that any of you have something to do with this I’ll-”

**  
  
**

“You’ll what?  Go crying to Spain?”  England said with a smirk and Romano growled.

**  
  
**

“What ever!  Just find out who did this and get the fuck out of Italy!”

**  
  
  
**

**12:03**

**  
  
  
**

‘Did you disable all the cameras?’  England asked Romania. All three of them were hiding in the darkest corners in the museum close enough to the Green Gem.

**  
  
**

‘Totally!  I made sure of it.’

**  
  
**

“You boys sure of that~?”  A voice was heard and it breathed down Romania’s neck.  He turned to see a pair of glowing blue eyes.  “Why hello again handsome.”  Romania growled and pulled out his gun.  Sara was wearing a black skin tight suit and her hair curled at the ends.

**  
  
**

“Back the fuck off bitch!”  He snarled.  England came out of the corner and had his gun out and ready.  “Your thieving days are over!"

**  
  
**

"Where are the other two artifacts you stole?" England ask with his still pointed at her.  Sara still had that teasing smile.

**  
  
**

“England, I’m so glad for you to finally see me like this~ !  Well, I was very glad to see all three of you again.”  

**  
  
**

“Where are the artifacts!?”  Romania shouted, really wishing he could pull the trigger.

**  
  
**

“Oh!  You mean one of these~?”  She exposed more of her neck to show a golden ring being worn as a necklace.  ‘The Ring!!!’  “It sure is, and why bother talking together in your minds?  Don’t leave me out!”  She pouted.

**  
  
**

“Well there goes the element of surprise…”  England told Romania.

 

“No, watch this!”  Romania pulled the trigger and the bullet came speeding towards her face.  Sara opened her mouth and the bullet went in and she started to chew on it like it was gum.  She swallowed it, and blew out smoke.

**  
  
**

“You have to do better than that hun~”

**  
  
**

“Than how about this?”  England said behind her.

**  
  
**

“How-?!!”  “Fora fora uzi!!”  

**  
  
**

The green ball shot through England’s hand and hit Sara on the back.  She fell to the floor and her skin was still burning that it burned off.  Sara looked up to see the England next to Romania vanishing, like it wasn’t there.  ‘This was a trick!’

**  
  
**

“Amazing of a few days of basic magic lessons, you can really pick up a few things.”  Romania said with a grin, “You could also be too cocky and fall for it.”  Sara’s skin started to regenerate as she slowly got up.

**  
  
**

“You’re dead…” She breathed out and then growled out, “I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!”  She speeded towards Romania, her sharp nails clawed at his chest, but no blood.  “What the hell!?”

**  
  
**

“Bulletproof vest!”  He pulled out his gun and started to fire.  Romania’s bullets hit Sara’s shoulders and stomach.  She staggered back taking all the hits until her wings spread out.  She used them as a shield and rammed into Romania making fly towards the statues.  A cloud dust and rubble was everywhere.  ‘Ow...hey England?  How mad do you think the Italy twins will be about this?”

**  
  
**

England continued to shoot Sara, but he got frustrated because it’s useless now.  ‘You really think that’s important right now!?’  Sara got close enough and punched England.  ‘FUCK!! She broke my bloody nose!’  England held his bleeding nose and tried to punch her.  Sara managed to avoid the hit because she went down and slid her leg to kick England legs making him fall down.  She got on top of him and started to punch the living shit out of him.  As he being assaulted, England reached down his belt and pulled out a knife.  He stabbed it in Sara’s hip and twisted it so the wound wouldn't close as quickly.  As she screamed in pain, England punched her across the face and quickly got off the ground.  He was panting hard and wiped the blood dripping down his face.  He then saw Norway standing there, just watching the fight.

**  
  
**

“You git, what are you doing?! Don’t just stand there-AH!”  Sara had flung herself and slammed into England making them hit a wall.  The force of the slam made the wall shake, crack, and made the paintings all fall.   “Bugger off you bloody clunge!”

**  
  
**

“I will once I claw out your eyes!”  She tried to strangle him, but a statue’s head hit the back of her head.

**  
  
**

“Go to hell!”  Romania shouted, “Give up Sara, you’re out numbered.”  She was going to go for Romania, but she stopped.  Her body couldn't move, and a look of pure terror was across her face.  “What the hell?  Is this a trick!?”

**  
  
**

“No, let’s just say I’ve been doing a little practice of my own.”  England said, his hands held up like he was surrendering.  He began to move them and Sara’s body would move too.

**  
  
**

“This is like the exorcist!”  (Her body moved like is someone was possessed kind of this) “Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

**  
  
**

“I got bored with the basic stuff and wanted to learn on new level magic.”  As Sara continued to struggle the two looked at her smugly.  “Now tell us, where’s the Sapphire of the Ice?”  The look  of amusement came into her eye and she began to laugh madly.  “Didn’t you hear me?  Where is it?!”

**  
  
**

“Why don’t you ask him?”

**  
  
**

“Him who?”  Romania asked in confusion.

**  
  
**

“Me.”  They both turned around and their mouths were wide open in shock.

**  
  
**

“Norway?!!”

**  
  
**

“Chara su bi!!”  Romania got out of the way of the blue beam  in time, but not England.  He got hit and released Sara.  She flew to Norway’s side and they both grinned.   Romania saw the silver increased sapphire across Norway's wrist.  “Now I will show you the true power, of the Sapphire of the Ice!”  But then the police broke in and pulled out their guns.  “Perfect timing.”  Norway’s hand began to glow blue and the three police officers screamed as they were turned into ice.  “3, 2, 1…”  BOOM!  They all broke into pieces.  Romania could only look in horror of what Norway had done.  

**  
  
**

England got up and stared speechless.  He didn’t know what to say, everything was all wrong!

**  
  
**

“N-N-Norway..why..?”  England stuttered but then looked enraged.  “Why?!  How could you do this!?”

**  
  
**

“Because Norway wants power and he wasn’t going to get it with you two.”  Sara said, as her hands slithered down Norway’s chest.  “You two were only bringing him down, isn’t that right Norway~”  She whispered his name in his ear.

**  
  
**

“Yes, I hated being around you two and the others.  Once my faster says it’s time, you’ll all be destroyed.”  Norway said with no emotion.

**  
  
**

“You backstabbing bastard!!”  Romania yelled out running at them.  Norway pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.  He shot Romania at his chest.

**  
  
**

“Romania!!!”  England cried out and caught his friend before he hit the floor.  England put his hand on the wound to put pressure on it so it can stop the bleeding.  His hand hand getting covered with blood in the process.

**  
  
**

“Goodbye my friends.  I’ll see you two soon enough.” That was the last thing Norway said and he disappeared with Sara.  Leaving a very bruised England with Romania who was fighting for his life.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
